Red Spiral
Red Spiral is the current Shopkeep for a store known as "The Deep Chest" which he typically refers to as "Equestria's foremost source of horror and horror accessories." He is also a mix between an unicorn (Father; Brown Spiral) and an antelope (Mother: Glencae). Perhaps most importantly he is also the mortal vessal for the nigh-omnipotent "Spiral" a strange force that can only act through Red and which seems to be related to the destruction of his hometown. Pre-Shop Days (Birth-17 yrs old) Red was born to his parents in a small seaside town named Ku-Zôruohc. There he lived with his parents and his older sister (Lily Spiral) for the first 5 yrs of his life. At that time a tragedy struck his hometown, he remembers very little of those events, though he does remember two things; the first hurricane which took the lives of his father and sister and which destroyed their home, the second thing was the night he was driven away from his mother by a strange blood covered pony with a distended belly and a strange tounge, the last thing he remmebers from the destruction of his home town was that after all the other residents vanished he descended below the town into a cave, and there amongst countless structures made of the remains of the townsfolk he was reunited with his mother, who lived(?) on as a portion one of the structures, and who gave him the Band of Kesh (An ancient Necromantic Artifact) in order to protect him. Following this Red was forced to flee his hometown and spent the next 8 years roaming all over Equestria, surviving on occasional charity and occasional theft. This was ended by a chance encounter in a dank alley on a rainy night. Red had taken shelter in the alley only to be awoken by a pair of strange ponies running down the alley. The first was victem of a strange knife that filled the victem with an uncontrollable bloodlust, the second was Ivory Stronghoof, who was the shopkeeper at that time. In order to keep him alive the spiral took control and defeated the knife-wielding pony, only to be promptly knocked out by Ivory. However Ivory recognized the potential in the young colt and brought him back to the shop, there he made Red an offer; stay, become his apprentice, and he would finally have a home. Red took him up on the offer and for four years he lived with the old stallion until finally Ivory dies of old age (Not a frequent cause amongst the shopkeepers) leaving Red to take up his mantel as the new shopkeeper. Shopkeep After Red took over the shop he found himself in the same role as most of his predaccesors. Since the shop existed simultaneously in all dimensions and shopkeepers were used to recover objects that went out of control, Red found himself being constantly hurled between any number of dimensions. However, between his own spiral-magic, the necromantic power of the band, and the teachings of Ivory, he found himself more than able to take on the role of shopkeeper Though he excels in the adventuring aspect of his job Red has shown himself to have some fairly large blind spots, the most noted of which should be that he is completly unaware that a ghoul by the name of Persephone has been living in the shops extradimensional basement the whole time. Additionally Red has a significant problem with colateral damage, in one instance as a result of his failure to stop a murderous ghost he was implicated in several murders and the attempted murder of a countess. This has resulted in a price on his head (Since downgraded to a smaller reward and now wanted for questioning vice for murder) that still keeps him from ever willingly going to Canterlot. Red has also been the first shopkeep to hire an assistant, though his time with the store was short, Chronos Wingblade spent a brief time hepling Red about the shop. Red's managed to befriend a few others who like him have exstensive difficulty in remaining in one dimension at a time. Pendleton Dreadful (pendletondreadful) is one of the older (in terms of length of aquaintence) friends in this category, the two have run afoul of each other more than a few times, usually (Notes Red), in a manner that involves the undead. The fact that both of them possess artifacts that are able to summon forth the undead pretty much makes that a moot point however. The oldest in terms of age however is the entity known as Darksoul (Oddities), while Red considers Darksoul a friend (or at least an ally) it should be noted that he has, stuck his tounge through Reds skull, impersonated him, and just generally wreaked havoc whenever he's shown up. Additionally Red has hung on occasion with a draconequis named Dana (Askthesojourner). While they haven't interacted too much Red does consider the dimensional wanderer to be a good friend and takes a small comfort in knowing someone who finds dimensional travel as unsettling as he does.